1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for managing health, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides health management information using a user image and a method for managing health thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society is getting westernized and industrialized, the number of people suffering from obesity has been increasing. Accordingly, various weight control methods such as dieting and exercising have been widely used. Although many ways to go on a diet are available, there are people who still fail to lose weight as much as they want.
The main reason for the failure of weight-control is lack of will power to lose weight. In order for a user to stay on a diet, he or she must be continuously motivated to lose weight. In the case of a general weight loss method, change of weight is monitored on a real time basis, and it is difficult to figure out how much weight has been lost in each part of the body.
In other words, it is difficult for a user to check the change of weight in each part of a body in relation to the amount of exercise he or she has been doing and, thus, the user may not be motivated to go on a diet as he or she feels less excited and satisfied.